generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Zacchara
Elena started out as a sophomore in season 1 at Port Charles High School and is now attending college in France while her twin sister is doing modeling there. Elena was given a very major storyline early in the series. She developed Anorexia after a modeling agent said she was too fat to be a model while her sister Sydney was perfect for it. Elena then started excerising a lot and starving herself, and when she did eat, it was only four hundred calories a day. Later Elena was hospitalized at a rehab clinic and her family was very supportive of her, while her boyfriend Cody Ford went out and got a new girlfriend. That was not pleasant for Elena when she got out. other than the eating disorder, Elena is known for being very self-conscious and also standing her ground for what she believes in and will defend herself, especially when it comes to Amaya Martin the freshman girl who stole her boyfriend while she was getting help for her eating disorder. Elena is the daughter of Lulu Spencer and Johnny Zacchara, sister of Sydney Zacchara and Christian Zacchara, niece of Brooke Spencer-Morgan, Lucky Spencer and Nikolas Cassadine and the cousin of Madi Morgan, Ali Morgan, Fiona Spencer, Meghan Spencer, Aiden Cassadine and Spencer Cassadine. Early Life In The Series 'Season 1' Elena makes her debut in 1.01 Pilot while getting into the backseat of her car with twin sister Sydney and younger brother Christian gets in the front and their mother, Lulu drives the three to school and drops them off. Christian follows the two as they walk into school. Elena and Sydney go inside and get their schedules and meet up with cousin Fiona Spencer and the three compare their schedules and are seen in class with Briana Corinthos, Josslyn Jacks, Noah Drake, Madi Morgan, Spike Lavery, Cody Ford, Liam McBain and Drake Niles. Elena is seen with Sydney voting for Elena. 1.02 Beauty From Pain, Fiona needs models for her photography assignment and Elena and Sydney agree to model. as they are looking through the pictures in the library, a parent of another student who is also a modeling agent walks by and sees the pictures and makes the comment that he would love to sign Sydney to his agency, but when it comes to Elena, he isn't looking for someone with a figure as full as hers. Elena is shocked and tries her best to be supportive of Sydney when Johnny and Lulu let Sydney get signed to the agency and start a modeling career. 1.03 On The Line, Elena looks in the mirror and decides that she needs to lose weight and maybe she can get signed to the modeling agency too. So Elena skips breakfast and at school skips lunch and after school she goes to the gym and works out and the next day does it over again. Cody Ford then asks her out and Elena sees it as he noticed she lost weight and is now interested. Elena agrees and the two go to the movies but Elena doesn't eat anything and upon returning home, she gets her work out clothes on and goes to the gym. 1.06 The Party Scene, Elena is seen hanging out with Cody at the party and drinking, but not eating anything 1.07 Courage, Elena continues to be skipping meals and exercising to the extreme and boyfriend Cody finds out and confronts her about it. Elena freaks out and tells him to stay out of her business and to leave her alone. When Elena gets home that night, an intervention is waiting for her with her parents, Sydney, Christian and Cody. Elena storms out saying she doesn't have a problem. She then storms out and Cody meets her when she gets out of her house and talks to her and tells her how beautiful she is and she doesn't need to starve herself to be beautiful and she is perfect the way she is. Cody is able to convince her to go back inside and Elena accepts the therapy Lulu wants her to start. 1.11 What Does It Take there is a threat out against the organization and Elena has to go to a safe house with Sydney, Christian, Ali, Madi, Leah, Briana and Trinity. Elena is seen being checked on by Sydney and Lulu to make sure she is eating. 1.12 Fire In My Eyes, Elena is able to go home with Sydney, Christian, Ali, Madi, Leah, Briana and Trinity and Elena is unaware that Sydney got signed to a European modeling agency. 1.13 You've Been On My Mind, Elena overhears her parents talking and finds out that Sydney got signed to a agency in Europe and is mad they didn't tell her. She goes off on them and rants about it and Lulu tells her they were keeping it from her for her health and Elena is very upset about it and goes to Cody who helps her calm down and tells her that just because Sydney is going to model in Paris doesn't mean that she should be so upset about it, the fact that her parents didn't tell her and Elena starts to understand why she wasn't told. she goes home and makes up with her mom and supports Sydney. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Elena is seen at the dance with Cody 1.16 In Real Life, Sydney and Elena spend the day together shopping and doing twin things before Sydney leaves for Paris, Sydney and Elena have a tearful goodbye but she goes and once she's gone, Elena goes to hang out with Cody. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Elena is walking to her first period class when the first couple shots go off. she starts to panic and looks around for Christian and when she comes across him she grabs his arm and tells him they need to go, Christian tells her he needs to find Kenzie but Elena doesn't listen and pulls Christian with her and the two run out of the building. 'Season 2' 2.05 Disparity By Design Elena along with everyone else returns to class. 2.14 One Day Too Late Elena is bored at home and googles her name and an article comes up about Sydney. It states that she has a twin sister, Elena, who wasn't offered a modeling contract because she was too big. Elena stares at the computer screen before looking in the mirror for a while. She stares at her reflection and no longer sees herself, but someone overweight and unhealthy. She later lies and says she already ate dinner and needs to focus on studying for a geometry test. 2.16 Breaking Inside Elena has gone three days without eating and is preparing to give a report on World War I for her World History class. She has been somewhat dizzy for the past few days but continues to just drink a bunch of water to stay hydrated. Cody knows something is off. When Elena is halfway through her report, she passes out. She later wakes up in the nurse's office who knows that she hasn't eaten in days. She later hears her parents discuss sending her to rehab. 2.19 Recovery Begins Elena is taken to a treatment center for Eating Disorders. Cody tells her he will wait until she gets out. After being admitted, Sydney later shows up to visit her and lets her know that she will be there for her. 'Season 3' 3.01 Last To Know Elena returns home for treatment but misses the first few days of school, Sydney is at work and was unable to visit so it's just her parents and Christian. She is confused when Cody doesn't stop by so she goes to his place. Cody explains that she was gone a long time and he has moved on. 3.03 You're Not Sorry Elena confronts Cody at school and he explains that Elena was gone and he was worried about her, his life was so stressed and he needed to cut out the negativity so he moved on with someone 3.05 4 Words (To Choke Upon) Elena is confronted by Amaya at school telling her to back off of Cody. Elena responds by telling her if she wants Cody, she will get Cody. 3.13 Come One, Come All Elena confronts Amaya when she is with Yasmin. Elena tells her that she was Cody's first and only love and he is just using her. Amaya proceeds to tell Elena that she knows she wasn't in Paris visiting Sydney over the summer like everyone thinks. She knows she was in a treatment center for an eating disorder. She isn't afraid to ruin her. 3.17 Spit You Out At school Amaya taunts her about her eating disorder. Elena responds by punching her in the face causing a fight. Christian pulls Elena off Amaya and Cody pulls Amaya back from Elena. The two go to the office and get suspended. 3.18 World Around Me Cody shows up at Elena's door and wants to apologize for the drama. Elena is furious he told Amaya about her eating disorder. He then tells Elena he still loves her and he never meant to hurt her, causing Elena to slap him. 'Season 4' 4.09 Misery Loves its Company Elena is at school and see how happy he is with Amaya. She skips lunch that day and goes straight home and into her parents safe where she grabs her passport. She packs and waits until morning before heading to the airport and getting a one-way ticket to Paris. She arrives and Sydney is shocked to see her up happy. She lets Elena sleep off the jet lag and in the morning, talk about why she is there. 4.12 My Obsession Sydney tells Elena she needs to know why she is there. Elena finally tells her that she couldn't stay and see Cody and Amaya together anymore. She also couldn't get herself to eat. She just feels like the world is falling apart around her and she can't do anything. That night, Johnny and Lulu show up. Elena finds out it was Sydney who gave her up and she is furious. Sydney explains to Elena that she needs help and will return to Port Charles with her to get her into treatment. Elena is furious but goes with her and her parents back to the states. 4.13 Eyes On You Elena returns to the psych hospital helping her with eating disorders. She hates that she is there but Sydney convinces her that she needs to do this to get better. Elena is sad to be there again but Sydney tells her to call her every time she has the option to and she will visit every time possible. 4.16 Why Don't You Love Me Elena is finally settled in at the hospital. She is on the phone with Sydney when she is told she has a visitor. Elena hangs up and realizes Cody is there to see her. Cody tells her that she has to get better and do it for her. Elena is furious to see him and blames him for her problems. Cody stays calm and lets her know that he and Amaya have done nothing to her. She needs to accept her eating problems are her own and get help. Elena is furious when Cody leaves and punches a mirror in the bathroom, causing her to go to the infirmary where one of the councelors come in and talks to her. She tells her she had similar problems when she was her age and it nearly killed her. She is unable to have children due to what starving herself did to her body. She then tells Elena that she has so much potential in life, she is so young, she needs to get help. Elena is seen nodding as she leaves the room, admitting that she will finally listen. 'Season 5' 5.05 Not Enough Elena is released from treatment but is confused on why Cody is there. She avoids him and sticks with her family and goes straight home. Christian informs her on what happened at the cabin, how Hope and AJ are dead and Trinity lost an arm. Elena becomes worried about Cody after he lost his sister, but doesn't want to be around him after what has happened. 5.11 I Don't Want To Fade Away Cody tries to talk to Elena again but Elena tells him to leave her alone. 5.13 Seventeen Ain't So Sweet Elena has a girls day with Sydney and Fiona to help get over the whole Cody ordeal. Fiona talks about Spike but doesn't go into detail. 5.14 Let The Flames Begin Cody sees Elena when she is out in town and alone without Sydney and is able to talk to her. Elena tells him that she is better now and doesn't want him around her. She needs to cut out the negative things in her life and he is one of them, reminding him of what he said to her in season 3. 5.18 Broken Mirrors Elena attend the musical to support Christian. 'Season 6' 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless Elena is seen going back to school sticking with Sydney and Fiona. She is home with her family when Brooke comes by with Ali needing to talk to Lulu. Elena is confused when she hears about what happened. 6.09 Cross The Line Elena is doing homework with Sydney when she hears Jason come by looking for Madi. She roles her eyes at the situation. 6.12 This Is My Last Goodbye Elena says goodbye to Madi, Brooke and Ali when they leave. 6.16 Heart On The Floor Cody tries talking to Elena again, this time to just apologize for the pain he caused her. Elena is wary but tells him it is water under the bridge. She later is hanging out in the parking lot after class with Sydney and Fiona when Amaya comes running up to her and blames Elena for the reason Cody broke up with her. Elena tells Amaya she can have him. Amaya starts throwing punches causing Fiona, Sydney and even Yasmin to try to break up the fight. Elena is shoved down and Fiona hit in the nose before Yasmin and Sydney are able to get Amaya off of her. Amaya furiously leaves with Yasmin following her. 'Season 7' 7.15 From Heads Unworthy Elena has dinner with her family along with Bree Brennan. She later isn't too happy with how Johnny and Lulu talk about her, telling them that she isn't all mentally there sometimes too because of her eating disorder, but that doesn't make her crazy when she has her bad days. Sydney agrees. 7.18 The Good Left Undone Elena and Sydney are getting ready at school for their ceremony and discuss what they are going to do. Sydney will return to modeling in Paris while Elena got into a good school there to study fashion design. Cody comes over to talk to the pair. Elena tells Sydney it's okay. Cody once again apologizes for all the times he hurt her and referred to her as toxic. He wants them to leave on a good note since he is going to Florida and she is going to Paris. Elena tells him that everything is old news and wishes him well. She also tells him if he is ever in Paris, let her know. She is later seen graduating with Sydney. Trivia *Elena is the only character so far to have developed an eating disorder. Quotes Relationships Cody Ford *Start Up: 1.03 On The Line *Break Up: 3.01 Last To Know **Reason: he cheated while she was in rehab Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Recurring Category:Main Category:Original Character